Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game)
Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (世界物語 II: あなたと咲いて花 -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana -Geimu Shirīzu-'', lit. "Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You -Game Series-) is the first game to be released in PlayStation 4, and the sixth game in Pretty Country franchise overall. The game is based on an anime adaption with same name. Like ''Harvest Moon games, everything does not pass in real time. Its gameplay is similar to Angel Simulator ''for Nintendo 3DS. The game also released in North America and Europe, given by their respective title "Story of World Amateure: The Mystical Flower Fairies" and "Story of World R: This is Little Fairies". The letter "R" stands for "Reserve". 'Plot' The player is sitting alone in their school, thinking about how tired they are of their life in the city. They want something new, and as they are looking in a newspaper, they see an advertisement in the newspaper about a Land Plot for sale. Player decides to purchase the Land, and goes there to see it. Upon arriving, they meet with the school principal, Ulrich who is surprised to see that somebody has replied to the advertisement. Although the town needs a lot of work, Ulrich says that the people of Privaria are desperate for a person to revive the town. The player decides to live on a house area, and the game then begins. 'Features' *Play as boy or girl. The default name for male protagonist is Florian (Tadashi) while for the female protagonist is Birgit (Ayumi). Woo bachelors/bachelorettes, get married, and start a family! *Change protagonist's features including: Hair style + color, Eye shape + color, outfit, and accessories. The default male outfit is '''Lederhosen' while for the female one is Dirndl. *Become an idol, sing a variety of songs to ship for profit and increase your idol career's reputation. *The object placement system is also in this version, both for your farm and for the town itself, managing the layout and aesthetic feel of Privaria. You can craft objects with the work table in the house. Crafting materials can be bought from the shops, found on the ground or mine district. *Players can also decorate and customise the interior of their house not only with wallpaper and flooring - but object design and placement such as cabinets, beds, decorations, etc. *Forage for wild items, go mining and fishing. *Cash can be do by participating in Auditions or ship them to shipping bin. *Similar to Angel Simulator, all characters' affection and friendship level represented with filled symbols that is unique to each characters' culture. Germanic characters have edelweiss, Latin's have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordics have a snowflake, Characters from English-speaking countries have a white daisy, Slavs have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. *Dogs, cats, and horses can be your own pets. The player can also ride the horse. *The "Go Back Whistle" is used to teleport the player back to their house area. *Players can go fishing with a fishing pole, or go swimming in river docks to catch fish and other items in the water. Swimming outfits can be bought in the Sports Station owned by Sonata at Mall of Bayern. *New buildings: Swimming Center, Ice Skating Park. 'Gameplay' Like most Pretty Country game series, the player will have a choice between male (Florian) or female character (Birgit). As in most of Pretty Country game series, the player decides to become an idol from his or her mother who once a famous singer known for her angelic voice. The player can forage, fishing, catch bugs, and own a shop. Relationships are also a very key part of the game. Interacting between citizens is important in order to build friendships, and to also build the Team Point (TP) level of the person you'd like to eventually become good partners. Singing is the main part of this game. Unlike Angel Simulator, male player can now become an idol. As an aspiring idol student in Primrose Private Academy, a school dedicated to training students for becoming idols. There, players are tasked to participate in auditions. The gameplay in these auditions consists of a fashion designing contest as seen in Data Carddass Aikatsu. Players participate in auditions with selecting outfits that contains of clothes and accessories, just when you were creating a new character. How well the player dresses up their character determines how well their character will stand out and increase their performance rating. Character Guide In total there are about more than 50 people living in Privaria. 34 of those are Little Fairies, 4 of those are a popular male idol known as "4Males", 10 of them are each following 10 of the fairies' love interests. Unlocking characters are as follows: Most of them available at the beginning of game, some are not available until doing Town Development, some will be arrived at the specific date/season/year, some are not available until the player raised his/her friendship with other people, or even have not arrived until doing certain requirements. The difficult way to unlock is updating the game into newer versions. 'Main 7 Idols' Other Germanic Idols The Nordic Quintet 'Other Latina' 'Idols of 4' 'Dynamo Slavic' 'Supporting Characters' Note that the rest of school staffs appeared at the game's storyline. Mr Ulrich: Available at the beginning of game. He is available at the beginning of game actually, but will become a permanent resident after player has defeated Prima. '4Males' 'Love Interests' 'Friendship' If you want to check your friendship level with someone, press the Triangle button when next to them: * Scribbles - Lowest * Dot Bubble * Curved Red Line * Sparkles * Rainbow Musical Note * Hearts - Highest 'Marriage' Marriage can only be done once you have rescued all the Animals. These are people that players can marry... Bachelors: Andre, Benedikt, Casimir, Feliciano, Francois, Gakuto, Hideo, Holger, Jacques, Lucas, Ludwig, Matthias, Per, Tobias. Bachelorettes: Angela, Cheryl, Freja, Harriet, Hinata, Judy, Klaudia, Kyra, Leaf, Melanie, Paola, Reina, Roberta, Sonata. To marry someone special, the player must first complete certain requirements: #Main Task must be completed by rescuing all Kanimals of each Race. #All characters must be unlocked. #The person at a Miracle Symbol Level. There are 8 stages of symbol depending on his or her culture: Decent - Okay - Good - Great - Perfect - Ultimate - Shining - Miracle #Complete four of the candidate's Symbol Events. #House must be upgraded to Level 4 (the last). #Buy the Flower Jewel from Mall of Bayern, which will be available when the player reaches "Ultimate" Symbol Level. If they have met all other requirements, he or she will accept it, allowing them to propose. Category:Pretty Country media